Talk:Time-Space Administrative Bureau
Structure AFAIK there is no official chart of various TSAB branches out there, so here is a rough approximation that I was able to compile with others' help: * Main Office. A rather vaguely defined subdivision that seems to be directing other branches. Members: Lindy Harlaown, Leti Lowran, as of StrikerS. Probably other Admirals, too. Dunno where they are based, either on Mid-Childa or on some space station. ** Regular Enforcers (a.k.a. "Commissioned Officers") are affiliated directly with the Main Office. They are basically like from Mass Effect or the : roaming the galaxy as they please to pursue crimes with huge authority. Members: Fate, Teana, Signum (in Force). Probably Zest's group, too. *** Enforcers can also hire aides, apparently, who eventually get a shot at being promoted to Enforcers themselves ( s in Star Wars?). Examples: Teana and Shari for Fate in StrikerS epilogue, Runessa Magnus for Teana in SSX. ** Special Units. Formed for limited time, likely unaffiliated with other branches. Examples: Riot Force 6 and Special Duty Section 6. * Armed Forces. The actual armed branch of TSAB, these guys are less like an army and more like police and special forces, as they also take over investigation duties. Except the Space Navy, they appear to be mainly based on Mid-Childa. ** Ground Forces. The ground-based mages. Members: Vice Granscenic, Tiida Lanster, Battalion 108, etc. Regius Gaiz was their commander. ** Navy (a.k.a. Marine Defense Force). Apparently, these guys are distinct from the Space Navy (albeit the TSAB ships can do both atmospheric and space flight, as Asura shows). Hayate is a marine commander in Force. ** Air Force. This is for the aerial mages. Not sure if it distinct from the ground forces, though. ** Space Navy. These guys operate in space and across dimensions. Members: Asura crew, etc. ** Training Corps. Basically, the ones in charge of training people in combat magic, like Nanoha herself. Also, seems like Rein was a member of this unit at the time when Subaru and Teana took their mage rank exam. * Rescue Unit. Special unit for search-and-rescue operations. Probably operates across many dimensions but based on Mid-Childa (since that's where Subaru lives in SSX). Heard an opinion that they are part of the Navy, while the Transport Division is part of the Air Force, but not sure about that. Members: Subaru, Voltz Stan. * Frontier Preservation Corps. These guys are in charge of nature protection on unsettled worlds. Members: Caro and Erio after StrikerS. * Engineering Department. In charge of producing new tech for other branches. Members: Mariel Atenza. * Infinity Library. Probably serves as an intelligence branch or something. * "Prison Unit". Never seen these one in action, but there must be some group upkeeping the secure facilities where Jail and his Numbers are locked since StrikerS. * Contract Mages. Freelance mages hired for specific purpose, like Fate in A's. About the ranks, it looks like: * The Armed Forces have the usual military ranks from Private (e.g. Erio) to General (e.g. Regius). ** Space Navy ships are often commanded by Admirals (Lindy in TOS and A's, Chrono in StrikerS), which probably means that since TSAB is so short on hands (as Chrono points out in some A's sound stage), their rank ladder is rather skewed. * Enforcers don't have ranks among themselves, but are roughly equivalent to Army Captains (see Fate in StrikerS). * The Main Office primarily consists of Admirals and civilian staff (secretaries or something). * Rescue Unit seems to follow the Armed Forces rank ladder. * Ditto for Preservation Corps, but not sure. * Engineering Department and Infinity Library seem to consist mostly of civilians, so no ranks there. * Contract Mages are simply Contract Mages. Any additions/corrections? --Koveras Alvane 15:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :After the recent revamp, the only parts that are left are the hypothetical wet Navy and the Engineering Department. --Koveras Alvane 17:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Name Canonically it should be Administra'tive' Bureau instead of Administra'tion' Bureau based on ID cards as well as the current TSAB logo image's spelling in the article. Not sure if it is Administration in the English dub or not? If not, is there any easier way to bulk change all the -tion to -tive? --Hades (talk) 03:41, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :No, AFAIK there is no easy way to update the spelling across the wiki. :( The best we can do is rename the article, fix any double redirects, and update the article itself. Same goes for "Mid-Childa" -> "Midchilda". --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Also, "Enforcer" -> "Executive Officer" and "non-administrated" to "non-management" (but that's easy, thanks to semantic values). --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:46, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Perhaps manually update TSAB and Midchilda later (due to importance of them), but will check the appropriateness when performing other updates. Some terms like "non-management" is grammatically strange, so I think I will mention the official Midchildan language, but leave for renaming articales or existing contents. --Hades (talk) 07:01, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Works for me. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:21, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Contract mages Is "contract mage" an official translation in one of the cards or something or is it a fan one. Because if it's the later I think the fan subs use temporary, which fits better I think. Contract sort of implies some permanence or even that the person is a mercenary, while here these type of mages are temporary with TSAB untill they either join or the situation that required them ends, I think CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 22:42, April 29, 2017 (UTC). : For that position, there is an official Japanese term 嘱託魔導師 shokutaku madōshi without canonical English translation. Shokutaku literally does mean "request" (like mercenary), and the most appropriate translation in my opinion is actually "Commissioned Mage", as shokutaku and full-time employment are both forms of "contract". "Non-regular" (staff), "part-time (staff)" and "temporary (staff)" are commonly acceptable translations for shokutaku regarding ordinary staffing, but "Temporary Mage" seems literally indicating that person cannot use magic when he/she is out of duty/engagement, hence I do not think it is a good choice for the translation here. --Hades (talk) 16:50, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know about the meanings behind 嘱託 since I was specifically asking because Nanoha introduces herself as that in GoD and I was wondering if there was a cannonical, or semicannonical fan translation of it. But now that I have reviewed material, its seems that fan translation of A's uses temporary (Fate's introduction in Ep. 2), Vivid uses commisioned and Amazon subs of all places actually uses contract as well. What a mess. I guess Amazon's translation is now sort of the cannonical translation... *shudder*. I should probably use part-time mage just to make sure ALL possible translations are now valid. Bollocs. ::CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 18:38, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::OH and yeah, apparently Gennon subs use "part time", just to make things even more messed up. If the fan translators were trying they wouldn't be able to mess this up as much I think. ::CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 18:48, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :::LOL, hope there will be an official term later. --Hades (talk) 19:13, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::In before the official translation is some horrible case of Engrish translation. I'll personally use contract or maybe commisioned since when she introduces herself to Amita like that, she treats her as an actual official, and not a temp worker. ::::CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 19:17, April 30, 2017 (UTC)